Medieval CrossDresser
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: It was a tradition for daughters to marry the father at the mother's death. It was fate for Hinata to have many offers of marriage, both from boys and from girls. SasuHina NejiHina InoHina Etc. WARNING! Lemon Rape
1. Chapter One: Survivor

Setting: Medieval Europe [AU]

Pairings: SasuHina, NejiHina, one-sided InoHina/HinaIno, etc.

* * *

><p>Medieval Cross-Dresser<p>

Chapter One:

Survivor

* * *

><p>'<em>It…It hurts…'<em> Hinata held back a cry as Hiashi plunged his length into her butt. They had just gotten married, as it was a tradition for the father to marry the eldest daughter, if the wife dies.

They were the Hyuugas. A mercenary clan composed of blood related individuals that was lead by Hiashi.

Hiashi was a good man, who loved his deceased wife. Why was his wife deceased? _'That's right.' _He thought. _'She is dead because of her.' _Hiashi scowled, feeling his rage build up as he looked at the back of Hinata's head. Just then, she struggled to turn around, wanting to look at him. Her face was wet with tears, and her eyes were hurt and pleading, but it all just made him feel content. That was what she gets for killing his beloved wife. He continued pumping her butthole, getting harsher by the second. By now, it looked raw and swollen, with rich blood dripping down on his manhood. Hiashi haft smirked, half sneered. The fact that his length was humungous compared to Hinata's small, thirteen-year-old body, just added to his torture.

Thirteen years ago

Around nightfall in the forest, the wagons of the Hyuuga clan were passing by. Hiashi and some other men were mounted on horses to guard everyone from possible attacks.

"Where are you going, Hitomi?" Hiashi asked when his wife got out of her wagon—barefoot—and ran away.

"Hitomi!" In an instant, Hiashi's calm face distorted to panic and worry. With his full strength, he kicked his horse and galloped through countless branches of trees. Two men went with him, while the others stayed to watch over the wagons.

Dried leaves scrunched under the horses and scattered in the air, adding to the noise of heavy horse feet. Then it was quiet, besides the sound of a panting Hiashi. He was out of breath when they found Hitomi, not because he was tired, but because he was so scared and anxious, he thought he would die. Hurriedly, he unmounted his horse and run where his wife was crouched. Upon reaching her, relief flooded him. He crouched behind her and moved his arms around her, but he felt something odd. Curious, he moved to glimpse over her shoulder. He first saw a head, then a face with hallow cheeks, under the chin were two small fists, and further down was a thin torso and skinny legs. It was practically skin and bones. Its umbilical cord was still connected to its belly.

"What is it commander?" One of the men asked as they approached the married couple.

"Aye! Is that a baby? It's still alive?"

"Yes, it's alive." Hiashi observed as the infant seemingly snuggled closer to Hitomi's chest.

"Commander, they say it is bad luck to pick up a corpse's child." One of the men said, looking worriedly at the dead bodies on the side. There were about three bodies scattered on the foot of a dead tree. One was lying on the ground, near a puddle of murky water, where the child was presumably born. It was a woman, the child's mother.

Hiashi pulled Hitomi up by her upper arm, not caring about the baby at all. All he cared about was Hitomi's safety, especially with her current mental condition.

"Aa-" Hitomi let out an unintelligible sound as her hold on the baby loosened when she was being pulled up. It was accidentally dropped and landed safely on the puddle, but was awakened and started crying.

"Aa!" Hitomi protested as Hiashi was pulling her away from it. She was desperately reaching out to the crying child. It surprised Hiashi how strong Hitomi is resisting, despite her weak body.

"She's probably thinking it's her child, commander."

"Poor woman suffered from her miscarriage, aye?"

Eventually, Hitomi managed to break free from Hiashi's hold. She crouched on the puddle again and picked up the trembling child. She hugged it tightly as tears of relief ran down her face. The child stopped crying once it felt Hitomi's warmth. Eventually, its hollow eyes fluttered halfway and gazed at Hitomi.

"What the hell! Look at its eyes, aye! Look at the eyes!"

"Commander, it's a Hyuuga!."

10 Years Later

"Hinata-kun! I'll catch you!" Hitomi shouted, happily running after a giggling Hinata. They had been going at it since morning. Hitomi finally caught up and the two ended up as a giggling mess on the grass. It was a nice scene, for Hiashi at least.

"I'm still worried about this Commander. What if, it's truly bad luck to pick up that child?"

"But, Hitomi has never been so happy. Let's just leave it for now." Hiashi reasoned, looking calm while sitting beside his tent. They were resting after a successful battle.

"As you say, Commander. On other matters, do you plan on conceiving a boy?"

"And why are you asking me that question?" Hiashi asked, feigning obliviousness. In truth, he knew what his close cousin was referring to.

"The others have been talking about the future leader of the Hyuuga. They are eyeing young Neji, as you have not trained little Hinata. They would only settle for the strongest."

Being the leader is the ultimate goal in the Hyuuga clan. It would bring honour to the family of the leader, together with the largest portion of food and the supply of the best equipment and clothing available. If Hiashi wants Hitomi to keep having the best life a Hyuuga could, he should make sure that the future leader would be his child. It would be alright if Hinata becomes the leader, but she was not Hiashi's blood and flesh, and Hiashi is a prideful man. He would like to be able to say "That's my boy/daughter." He wants to be able to say it with pride. So a month ago, he made sure to knock Hitomi up each night, hoping to conceive a strong boy.

"Mother!" A frightful shout broke through Hiashi's thoughts. It was little Hinata's voice. Panic suddenly ate at Hiashi's heart. He whipped his head in his wife's direction. She was on her back on the grass, struggling to sit up with shaky arms, while Hinata was sitting up on a branch of a nearby tree. It looked like Hitomi was trying to climb up, wanting to sit on the branch together with Hinata.

Hitomi was already sitting up on the grass when a worried Hiashi reached her. He pulled her up by the elbow and checked her for wounds.

"Are you alright?" Hiashi asked, but before Hitomi managed a reply, she shook in pain and held her stomach. Suddenly, a bloody thing—the size of an egg—fell from between her legs.

"Aa?" Hitomi, with wide eyes, made a move to bend down and look at it, but Hiashi turned her around and picked the bloody thing before Hitomi can. He was sure of what it was. He turned his back to Hitomi and held the thing tightly, but carefully. It was another miscarriage. It was the son he was wishing for. Slowly, with furrowed eyebrows, he turned to look at Hinata, who was now in front of him. She was curiously looking at the peculiar thing that came out of her mother. If Hinata hadn't climbed that tree, Hitomi wouldn't have had a miscarriage.

'_That child is bad luck, commander…'_

Hitomi, oblivious of the situation, ran pass Hiashi and picked Hinata up. She turned around to look at the bloody thing curiously. She's still not completely sane, still recovering. If she saw the foetus, she would revert back to her unintelligible self. So he called his close cousin and handed his dead son to him. He would bury it and mourn later, after he finished dealing with Hinata.

"Child, come here." Dilated eyes fell upon Hinata as Hiashi's spoke oh so calmly, but HInata shook with fear, sensing the dark air surrounding him. She wanted to hide in her mother's embrace, but as the seconds pass, Hiashi became impatient, and his mouth started to dip down into an ugly frown. Not wanting to make him angrier, Hinata wiggled away from Hitomi's hold, making Hitomi to put her down.

Suddenly, a hard object lightly hit Hinata on the shoulder. She jumped in a mixture of shock and fright, looking with wide eyes as the long, sharp and shiny object landed next to her feet.

"Pick it up." Hiashi ordered, and then he grabbed the hilt of his sword. He was looking at Hinata, unblinking, as he slowly unsheathed a slender and double edged sword.

Hinata's heart started to beat irregularly fast. Three frightful beats per second. She can feel it hitting her ribcage as she was frozen in terror, her little body involuntary shaking, her eyes wide and watery. A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her frozen state. It was her mother's hand. The little child hastily turned around and broke out crying, repeatedly saying 'mother' in a pleading voice, with her tiny shaking arms held upwards. She wanted to be picked up again, but instead, Hitomi took Hinata's open palm and gleefully put the sword in it. Hinata looked at it, still crying. The terror came back full force.

"Fight like the man that you are, Hinata-kun. Father is finally going to train you!" Hikari squealed in joy and encouragingly pushed Hinata, her 'son', whose hair was cut like a boy's. Overall, Hinata was presented as a boy, wearing a shirt, long pants and boots, instead of a cute little dress and lady slippers. During the first miscarriage, Hitomi and Hiashi were also expecting a son. And so Hinata became a boy.

Seeing her mother suddenly giving attention to Hiashi, to someone other than herself, Hinata's face pulled down into a childish frown. Her mother was hers. As the daughters have to marry the father when the mother dies, same goes on the other gender, the son would have to marry their mother if the father dies. And Hinata, fully believing that she was a boy, have started to fantasize about marrying Hitomi, the most faithful and most beautiful playmate Hinata have ever had.

"Look at how father holds his sword. He's so manly, isn't he? Do the same Hinata-kun!" Another excited smile broke out of Hitomi, she was glancing admirably at Hiashi from time to time, which was the last straw. Hinata snapped.

A child's battle cry "AAARGH!" came from Hinata as she charged at Hiashi. Her little soft hands were having difficulty in holding and lifting an adult's sword, which was taller than her. An upward, diagonal slash was delivered by Hiashi, and he was not holding back, because this child killed his son. He watched with a steely face as Hinata pathetically blocked, with tightly shut eyes. She was on the verge of crying once more, losing her little burst of courage. Even though Hinata managed to block, the hit was still too powerful for her, and it sent her flying several metres back.

That was the first of Hinata's daily training. It's daily torture if you asked her.

Three Years Later

At thirteen years old, Hinata was easily one of the promising young swordsmen, but still not as good as Neji. Neji would be an elegant sabre, while Hinata was the dull kitchen knife, if you compared them. Neji was so out of their league that they have not seen him in person. He was always on an intense training with his father. Putting strength aside, Hinata was in the same ranks as Neji, when it comes to popularity among the young girls.

"Hinata-kun, would you marry me when we grow up?" One Hyuuga girl with dark brown hair braved to ask.

"I…I already love someone. I'm sorry…" Hinata tried to deny the girl's affection as gently as she could. She was looking down as she said sorry, feeling guilty for hurting the pretty girl, who ran away—sniffing—with her innocent broken heart.

"Hey Hinata-kun…" A new person hummed from behind. "Hitomi!" Hinata shouted gleefully, and then proceeded on the glomp attack, which Hitomi responded to with a fond giggle and a loving hug. Hinata blushed as she buried head between Hitomi's soft chests. She simply loves how comfy they felt, just like a pillow, but Hitomi's chests were much better. It was short-lived, however, when Hinata felt the tightness in her throat as she was yanked away from Hitomi. When she turned around, she found Hiashi towering over her.

"Get ready for your first real battle. You and the others are now official Hyuuga mercenaries." Hiashi spoke as he made his way beside Hitomi. The "others" that Hiashi referred to were Neji and the rest of the boys of the same age.

"Yes sir, Hiashi sir!" Hinata stood in attention, with her chin held up and her back straight.

Satisfied with Hinata's response, Hiashi dismissed her with no signal, whatsoever. He just turned his full attention on Hitomi, with his hand resting affectionately on her belly. He whispered something on her ear which made her cheeks turn a lovely pink, accompanied by a beautiful smile. Hitomi was glowing these days. But Hinata couldn't appreciate it very much because of Hiashi. Hinata wanted to huff loudly, but she suppressed it and to leave instead.

Maybe she should forget about ever marrying Hitomi. Hiashi was always around and she had accepted Hiashi as a father long ago. Maybe she should look at other girls instead? It made her think about the pretty girl she had rejected earlier. Would that girl still like Hinata?

Hinata was busy with her musings and didn't realise when her feet unconsciously dragged her on an open field. There was a young person present. Hinata noticed the person after breaking out of her thoughts. The person's back was turned to her and she can see the person's lovely chocolate hair, which flowed softly behind "her" back.

'_It's a girl…'_ She decided, giving finality just because "she" has long hair.

"Swoosh…" A sword reflected the sunlight as it smoothly cut through thin air.

'_A girl with a sword?..."_

Hinata stared, unblinking, her big eyes sparking as heat rose to her face. A new object of affection brought the beat back in her young heart.

* * *

><p>Did anyone guessed what this fic is based off? 8[)<p>

I'm still not certain whether to continue this, because of the thing that I added; the tradition of marrying. It really happened a long time ago on some clans/families/tribe, I don't remember it clearly. You can just Google it if you want 8[)

xD


	2. Chapter Two: Saviour

Thank you very much for reviewing, everyone TvT I have tears of joy TvT

Ano: Please forgive me T-T putting warning for rape did not cross my mind at that time. And the lemon I was referring to in the summary is something else that is for the future. Don't worry, I'll add the warning now, hope you didn't get traumatised… I'm glad you still reviewed, by the way :D

LadyOfMist92: Aa :D it's not Lady Oscar xD ihihihi I'm so glad that you fancy my story xD Correct! That was Neji :D We'll see more of him in the future ^D^

Chibi Beary: Forgive me that I offended you as well T^T I'll put the rape warning in the summary, yosh. Thanks for reviewing, by the way ^D^

El H.H: Hello! I hope your jaw is alright, sorry for scaring you, 8() Hitomi is around the same age as Hiashi ^D^ it will be explained in more detail in the future, yosh! You'll find the answer regarding Hinata's gender in this chapter, yosh! YOSHII! Thank you very very much! I feel glad xD I hope this chapter gives you your wanted answers ^D^ I appreciate your review, yosh!

Acumichi: ! AHAHA Haven't seen you in a long time! How have you been? I'm so glad you want to read this story TvT here it is, I continued yosh! xD

Otakuxfanxgirl: Where have you been? Otaku! I'm so happy to see you here again TvT How's it going?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Medieval Cross-Dresser<p>

Chapter Two:

Saviour

* * *

><p>Hinata: 16 yrs old<p>

"Sasuke, you bastard, check this out!" Naruto hollered. It was early in the morning and the sky was light blue. The rays of the sun were still gentle and soft on the skin, and together with the soothing gusts of wind, it was a pleasant morning.

"CLANK!" The violent sound of metal hitting metal resonated, as an armoured hand fiercely pummelled an armoured head. The perpetrator gritted his teeth. "Stop calling me names, idiot." He was protected by a full set of metal armour, just like all the other members of their group. Though, their armours look different from each other.

Naruto held his head protectively after Sasuke's assault. He was unharmed, thanks to his helmet. How peculiar. Naruto was the one who brought everyone together to form their mercenary group—the leader—, but still, he gets punched by the members without any thought! "Heh–" a light-hearted scoff was accompanied by a big, wolfish grin. "You know you love it when I call you by your pet name!" No wonder why he gets treated like that, he was asking for it.

It was the start of another brawl between the two best friends. The others were already used to it, and learned how to ignore it, but still, "How troublesome." The two were so noisy, after all. Shikamaru was cloud gazing at that time. They were on the rooftop of a mansion's ruins, a perfect spot for cloud gazing, since the mansion had three stories. They were raiding the place for coins and other valuable things.

After Naruto and Sasuke settled down, they paid attention to what Naruto saw earlier. Since the cement walls were destroyed and the ceilings were non-existent in some parts, they only had to look down through a gaping hole to see what was happening on the first floor.

On the first floor, another mercenary group was spotted. They were all sitting casually on the dirty floor. You can distinguish their members by their identical armour. However, standing in the middle, sticking out like a sore thumb, was a curious looking individual.

* * *

><p>Hinata stood in the middle of the mercenary group. Clad in dark blue, fitting t-shirt, dark gray, fitting pants, black, protective shoulder pads, black, cheap helmet, dark brown boots and white scarf which flowed down to her mid-thigh behind her back.<p>

She was carrying a person's head. She held it gently with both hands—careful to not touch any part of its face, out of respect, even though she beheaded the person herself—and passed it to the mercenary leader.

"Good job, young man. Here's your reward, take it!"

Gladly, Hinata took the coin pouch from the mercenary leader. She counted five silver coins inside. "Um… I know that we agreed on five silver coins, but…" the soft voice of the 'young man' gently reached the ears of the people around 'him'. "C-could you please, make it ten?" The hopeful youngster was so gentle and polite, that no one can blame the mercenary leader for somewhat giving-in.

"Well, this person that you beheaded was difficult for us to beat, but you managed to defeat him. I'll give you two extra silver coins, and that's it." It was a firm end to the deal.

Dejected, Hinata sighed with her shoulders dropping a little bit. Money was so hard to come by.

Suddenly, a mercenary emerged from behind a collapsed, cement doorway. "Let me go!" behind the newcomer, a tied up young blonde, who was being roughly dragged, screamed. The blonde had her dress ripped, so her small cleavage was visible and her scratched legs were showing.

"What's this?" Hinata spoke up, suddenly tense. She was not an idiot to not see that the blonde was a rape victim, or a to-be-raped victim. She could see glimpses of herself, back when she was naked and helpless, eyes tearing up and butthole tearing apart. 'Father…' It hurt. 'My heart hurts, father.' It reflected on her eyes; sadness for not being accepted as a daughter, longing for a loving father…

"Eh?" The mercenary leader perked up. He watched as Hinata concentrated at captured blonde. Hinata seemed a bit tense, which the leader found amusing. 'That young man must be suffering from an erection…' he thought.

"You like her? Go ahead." The leader flicked his hand towards the captured blonde's direction, as if giving Hinata his consent. "I'll let you have your way with her, just this once—"

"GYAAA!"

* * *

><p>It was so sudden. One second, Ino was hysterically struggling against her captor, the next, she found herself being shielded by the shoulder of a young man. His shadow, which loomed over her, felt like a safety blanket. It blocked the sun, as well as the faces of those who indecently looked at her.<p>

A wet and think liquid startled Ino when it flowed under her feet. She looked down and saw it was red; a pool of blood. It came from the body of her captor, which lied lifeless on the ground, right next to her feet. He had a sword shoved in the middle of his bloody face. It turned Ino's blood cold.

"Run." A soft whisper brought her out of her stupor. Oddly, it was enough to make her feel warm once more. She felt protected, knowing that the voice belonged to him, the boy who was trying to save her.

Ino looked up, but was disappointed to see that the boy was not looking at her. Through his helmet, he was carefully watching the enemies, who have yet to break out of their shock. It was the perfect chance for Ino to run and escape.

"Get them!" An angry shout from the leader awakened the unmoving mercenaries, and then the air was filled with battle cries. 'It's too late to escape now.'

With a hurried swipe, Hinata had the blonde perched on her shoulder. It was hard to run. The blonde was heavy, but Hinata focused on slicing those damn rapists with full force. Finally, Hinata managed to reach the entrance of the ruins. It was there that Hinata let Ino down. "You're on your own now. Please run and save yourself." Hinata hurried back inside to distract the others away from the blonde, but not without leaving her scarf to Ino. It would be another trouble if she ran around in towns in her indecent state.

Ino was still sitting there, frozen as she watched blood squirt out of decapitated bodies. She suddenly felt afraid and vulnerable after being left by the boy. She followed him with her eyes. "Watch out!" She couldn't help but shout in concern when an enemy's sword pulled off Hinata's helmet. Good thing Hinata stepped back and arched her back, or it might have been her head that was cut off.

Soft-looking boyish hair, smooth milky skin, high cheekbones, straight nose, softly curved jaw, full lips… Ino was very much entranced as she gazed at the elegance in front of her; a pretty boy with a stance of a noble. Strong back that was straight and not hunched, strong chest that was toned but not buff, strong legs that were toned and looking hot, round bum that was firm and Ino really wanted to touch them… Ino's only complain was, she could not see his eyes. His messy but still attractive hair was covering them.

"Hey lady, scram off already! It's dangerous here!" hollered a new arrival.

Ino looked behind, to the source of the voice. It was a person… no there were two people… ah, three… four… twenty!

"We got the back of your boyfriend." The person who spoke looked friendly with that wide grin of his. "So get yourself to safety already." Ino could not react when she felt herself being pushed away from the ruins. She found her voice and struggle when one person dragged her farther away from the ruins and escorted her to the main road. After that, the person went back to battle. Ino wanted to follow and go back to 'him', but she was already weak and the forest was a maze.

* * *

><p>That evening, Sasuke sat inside his tent, his gaze stern, scowl in place, back stiff and junior Sasuke stiff. He was told by Naruto to attend to the wounds of the mysterious boy that they saved earlier, you see. The mysterious boy passed out after finishing off most of the enemies. They were too many for that single person. So Naruto's group stepped in and finished the rest. Then they took the boy with them. And then, and then the wounds had to be treated. Of course, the armour and clothes had to be removed. The mysterious boy had bindings around his torso, which were dirtied by blood. That had to be removed too. Then, then big bouncy things appeared…<p>

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


End file.
